Haruhi's New Relationship
by deannahe
Summary: Haruhi starts a new relationship with the host club after she saves Tamaki from leaving the host club. The day she was on was White's day so her host club does some research about the commoner's life and notice this holiday and celebrates it in the host club as a theme.


**Chapter 1: My New Relationship with Tamaki**

Haruhi's POV:  
I'm going to have a great day again! I hope I can spend some time with Tamaki today. I hope things go well for me and that includes everyone in the host club! I wonder how good Hikaru and Kaoru are doing. Well who know, its always fun or mischief with them and Tamaki.

Haruhi:  
Hey dad I'm going now!  
Dad:  
Haruhi I don't think so I prepared breakfast so you are going to eat it so you have energy for school! I even put my love and effort into making this breakfast for you!  
Haruhi:  
Dad… You didn't have to do that for me. I don't want to stress you out or anything, besides I were still commoners not rich folk like Tamaki and the host club.  
Dad:  
I think we might be rich folk soon…  
Haruhi:  
How?  
Dad:  
Your little friend Tamaki is sending us a supply of food every single day and not much of it is going into the fridge! Just saying! Also I will never accept him as your lover! My poor Haruhi doesn't have to worry about anything! Your daddy is here now! Don't worry my precious Haruhi!  
Haruhi:  
Okay, dad I'm going now!  
Dad:  
Okay! Have a safe trip!

(Dad relies that he took so much time that Haruhi didn't eat his breakfast yet)

Dad:  
Haruhi, wait you forgot to eat breakfast! Oh well she always tries for my sake I should just try to help her too sometimes.

(On the way to school)

Haruhi:  
Dad tries too hard for me and I better tell Tamaki that he doesn't have to send so much food to my house.  
Tamaki:  
Hey Haruhi! Want a ride to school in my limo?  
Haruhi:  
No thanks, I'll think I'll walk.  
Tamaki:  
Oh don't worry! The ride is free! Also don't forget your $180,000 yen that you have to pay to the host club!  
Haruhi:  
Don't worry I'll pay it off soon!  
Tamaki:  
Hey Haruhi.  
Haruhi:  
Yea?  
Tamaki:  
Thanks for telling me that I really am appreciated where I am now so I didn't have to go.  
Haruhi:  
Well you important to the host club and the girls at Ouran.  
Tamaki:  
So do you have a thing for me yet?  
Haruhi:  
No! Maybe… Nope.  
Tamaki:  
Not even a spark?  
Haruhi:  
Be quiet! No whats that word…  
Tamaki:  
I know you have a thing for me now cause you were the one trying so hard to stop me and no other person did try so really you might have a thing.  
Haruhi:  
Shush? No that's not the word…  
Tamaki:  
It was obvious you really liked me. Because you would go all the way for me isn't that great!  
Haruhi:  
Oh! I got it! Shut up!

(Tamaki goes to his dark sad corner)

Haruhi:  
Sorry senpai, but you kept on talking so much it started to seem like you were never going to stop as long as a live.

(Tamaki goes deeper into his sad, dark, lonely coner)

Haruhi:  
Oh Tamaki look! Were at school already!

(All the girls surround Tamaki)

Tamaki:  
Hello ladies. Did you miss me?

Girls:  
KYA! Tamaki- senpai is so dreamy! I heard you were going away! Is that true! No Tamaki please stay!

Tamaki:  
Don't worry ladies that was just a rumor. I'm staying for all you know.

Hikaru and Kaoru:  
Haruhi!

(Hikaru and Kaoru hugs Haruhi)

Hikaru:  
What took you so long Haruhi?

Kaoru:  
Yea were were worried about you! Did the perverted old man do anything to you?

(Tamaki grabs and Hikaru and Kaoru and throws them far away)

Tamaki:  
Mommy! They are influencing their sister to hate me!

Kyoya:  
Welcome back Tamaki. Also why do I still have 3 kids? Were still doing that thing aren't we.

Tamaki:  
Mommy iis still cold hearted. But glad mommy missed me!

(The bell rings)

Honey:  
Oh Tamaki welcome BACK! Oh and the bell rung looks like we got to go to class now! Come on Takashi lets go! (^w^)

Takashi:  
Right Honey.

(After class in the music room or now called thee host club's room)

Haruhi:  
What the heck happened here?

Kyoya:  
Oh were having a new theme. It's called the White's day theme for now. We heard commoners like you celebrate this so this became our theme when the day of the holiday was coming.  
**Sidenote: White's day is a day where boys from Japan give chocolates to girls they like on March 14. It is sort of like Valentine's day except opposite instead of girls giving chocolate boys do that instead and a month later.**

Haruhi:  
Oh that again…

Tamaki:  
Isn't this great Haruhi! Today is March 14!

Haruhi:  
So? Whats so special boys are mostly celebrating it.

Kyoya:  
Didn't you celebrated this in your old school?

Haruhi:  
Yeah, but not like this!

Honey:  
Haru-chan! Look all the cake is white! Even the strawberries are white well we did that with powder sugar!

Takashi:  
Don't forget to brush so you don't get any cavities.

(The host club is open for business)

Girl 1:  
Haruhi! You look so cute like a girl!  
**Sidenote: Haruhi is a girl but decided to look like a boy because she didn't care about how she looked so people actually mistaken her for a boy, but not the host club they found out she was a girl and already decided to keep it a secret.**

Haruhi:  
Thanks.

(After a busy day)

Hikaru and Kaoru:  
Hey Haruhi! Here!

Haruhi:  
Whats this?

Hikaru and Kaoru:  
It's chocolate.  
Haruhi:  
Thanks guys.

Honey:  
Haru-chan! I've got something for you! Here!

Haruhi:  
Oh Honey whats this?

Honey:  
It's cake from Takashi and me! It's strawberry cake but we made it white and extra sugary!

Haruhi:  
Thanks Honey and Takashi!

Kyoya:  
Happy White's day.

Haruhi:  
Thanks Kyoya.

Tamaki:  
Hey Haruhi.

Haruhi:  
Huh?

(Tamaki kiss Haruhi)

Haruhi:  
Wha!?

Tamaki:  
Lick your lips.

(Haruhi licks her lips and tastes chocolate)

Haruhi:  
Wow it tastes good!

Tamaki:  
Here take a whole box then!

Haruhi:  
This is a bos of lip stick…

Tamaki:  
The chocolate is in the lip stick containers!

Haruhi:  
This is a sick trick Tamaki…

(Haruhi goes home)

Dad:  
Woah Haruhi! You got a lot of chocolate!

Haruhi:  
You want some dad?

Dad:  
Nope cause I have to finish the boxes your friend Tamaki sent!

Haruhi:

Ugh…


End file.
